No title as of now
by Mandy Kay Miller
Summary: Arvid has a pretty new girlfriend and they have something in common... Peter accepts a dare to take a Nazi General's daughter to a swing party...
1. Leone/The Bet

A/N: yes, this fic is ALSO screwed up. =) Peter and Thomas are HJs, but they are GOOD HJs. Arvid is alive, everything's happy. One thing you'll notice about my stories: I put a person's name in capital letters at the beginning of a chapter and that's who's POV it is. The first few are Peter, but I do have others. Promise! =) Oh, and nothing is mine except Lorraine, Leone, her dad, Conrad, and Garrett. You can use them if you want, just please ask first because I'd like to know.

PETER

"So what does this beauty of yours look like?" I asked my friend Arvid as I sat down at the table where he, Otto, and Garrett sat. "I've heard a lot about her."

"Leone?" Arvid asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. The pretty one."

"You _have_ to see her!" Garrett said. "She's gorgeous!"

I looked at him, smiling. Garrett's approval was hard to get, so she must have really been as pretty as they claimed. I was happy for Arvid; that he was able to find a nice girlfriend. I thought that he'd enjoy Helga, the girl that I'd set him up with before, but they claimed to be friends. Still, I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about Leone, Arvid's new girl.

"What have you heard?" Otto asked.

I nodded to Garrett. "That she's gorgeous. And a good dancer, nice, proper…"

Arvid's head perked up when he spotted someone who'd entered. "She's here." He began to get up, but Otto put his hand on his shoulder and got up himself.

"It's OK. I will."

I watched him walk up to a redhead and say something, grab her hand, and slowly lead her towards us.

I wasn't lied to. Her silky, yet explosive red hair must have been the envy of every girl on earth. She had a fair, pale complexion that made her look rich. And her eyes were a light green, lighter than I'd ever seen. In fact, they were a little _too_ light. Almost cloudy…

"Arvid is here," Otto said, placing her hand on him. Then he took it off and pointed with it. "Peter is right there, and Garrett is over there."

I gave Arvid a confused look. What was going on? Why was he pointing?

"She's blind," Arvid said a little quietly. He didn't want to announce it. He pulled out a chair next to him and showed her where it was. "Please, sit down."

I'd never encountered a blind person before. Other than Arvid, I'd never actually met a disabled person before. I didn't know what to say, how to act. I guess it was a little to my advantage that she couldn't see my reaction.

Leone turned to me, like she knew exactly where I was. That much surprised me. I decided that she knew based on where Otto had pointed. "I haven't met you before, have I?"

"No," I replied.

She held her hand out. "My name's Leone. You may have already known, but we need to properly introduce ourselves."

I shook it. "I'm Peter."

Leone smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We'll have to dance later."

I wondered briefly if a blind person could swing dance. "I look forward to it."

She laughed. "Arvid, your friends are certainly polite."

"Peter just likes pretty girls," Garrett replied. She laughed again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How long are you staying?" Arvid asked her.

"I'm not sure. An hour, perhaps. I don't want to leave Conrad alone for long with father."

"Tell me before you leave so I can walk you home."

"You don't have to."

"That doesn't matter. I want to."

Leone smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet." She stood and walked away.

As if right on cue, Thomas walked up to us and sat down just then. "What happened?" he asked, watching Leone walk away. He was in his usual joking mood. "Did Peter scare away the girl again?" The comment earned him a few chuckles from Garrett, Otto, and Arvid and a playful hit from me.

"I don't mind," Arvid said. "I'm going to see her later. I'm walking her home."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Wouldn't it make a pretty good target for the HJs?"

_Dang it, Thomas,_ I thought. _If only you could keep your insults and "jokes" to yourself._

Arvid looked at him, clearly upset now. "If you wouldn't judge people by their abilities-"

"Who's judging? I'm not judging! It was only a joke, Arvid. I'm friends with _you_, aren't I?" Silence for a moment, then Arvid stood.

"I'll talk to you guys later." He started away and Otto went after him.

Thomas shook his head. "He can't take a joke."

"Arvid is sensitive about being a cripple," Garrett said. "He's been able to deal with it, but the Nazis make it harder. Not only that, but Leone is disabled and he really likes her. You also insulted her."

"He should realize by now that I don't mean anything by my jokes," Thomas grumbled. "Besides, I like Leone. She isn't my type, but I think she's good for Arvid."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"She deals well with being blind. Maybe she can help _him_ deal with being crippled."

"He's been crippled since birth, he knows how to deal with it," Garrett said. "That isn't why he likes her, anyway."

"It doesn't matter why he likes her. They're together. That's good for him."

"Personally, I'd prefer they _aren't _together," Garrett said. "Then she'd be free for me."

"You'd date a blind girl?" (A/N: did they call it "dating" back then?)

"Yes, but only if she looked like Leone!"

I smiled. "But you wouldn't make a good couple."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because," I replied. "She's pretty, and you're, well…"

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ would look nice together?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, we would."

They laughed. "No," Thomas said. "Maybe if she had a choice between you and a poor, beaten, drunken Hitler you would get lucky, but-"

"What are you trying to say?"

Thomas shrugged. "Let's just say it's a good thing she's blind. Your chance just increased."

"Please!" I bragged. "I could get any girl in Germany!"

Garrett looked interested. "Any girl that I can point to?"

"Pick anyone and I'll bring her here tomorrow night."

He laughed. "All right, then. Lorraine Van Esling." (A/N: yes, I got the last name from CCRA)

Thomas laughed with him while I thought about the name. It was familiar, somehow. Suddenly, it hit me.

"The General's daughter?"

"None other than!" Garrett said proudly.

Thomas smiled. "You're going to have fun getting her to go to a swing party."

I tried to hide my panic and pretended like it would be easy. "Fine," I said. "I was getting a little bored recently, anyway. I needed something to do tomorrow."

They laughed again. "Peter," Garrett said. "You can't understand how much trouble you just got yourself into."

A/N: end chapter 1! I'm going to try this new thing and see how it goes… give you guys previews for the next chapter. However, if I don't have it written I won't be able to do this, so I need to be on top of things. Then again, with summer vacation I'll probably be able to do it. ANYWAY, here's the first "preview" for chapter 2:

… I sighed and stared at her [blond] hair. I couldn't get over it. She wouldn't go for me. She was the perfect Aryan, and I…

I had brown hair.

__

Get a grip, I told myself…

… I promised myself that if I made 3 mistakes, I would back out of asking her.

"Ow!" she said, dropping her books and falling. I hadn't meant to knock her completely off of her feet. Mistake #1…

… "Would you like to go with me to the Café Bismark tonight?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprised.

__

No! I scolded myself. _Too sudden!_ Mistake #2…

… "meet around 7?" Mistake #3! I was supposed to pick her up and _drive_ her there!…


	2. Lorraine

PETER

I licked my lips and watched Lorraine. She didn't know I was watching her from the other side of the street. She had blond hair and blue eyes. The perfect Aryan…

I looked down at my black HJ uniform. I looked better in the black than tan. I never thought that being an HJ would be good for anything, but finally it was. I had a much better chance with her if I was wearing a Swastika.

I sighed and stared at her hair. I couldn't get over it. She wouldn't go for me. I…

I had brown hair.

_Get a grip,_ I told myself. _Don't let her looks intimidate you. Just walk up to her and ask her to go to the Café Bismark._

I promised myself that if I made 3 mistakes, I would back out of asking her.

"Here I go," I muttered as I crossed the street. I reached her and walked behind her for a minute, working up my nerve. Then, finally, I jerked forward and crashed into her. Harder than I'd originally intended.

"Ow!" she said, dropping her books and falling to hit the sidewalk. I hadn't meant to knock her completely off of her feet. Mistake #1.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, frauline!" I said. I got down on my knees and picked up a few of her books, then stood and handed them to her.

"That's all right," she replied. She stepped forward and I quickly said something before she got away.

"Are you General Van Esling's daughter?"

She turned to face me. "Yes."

"I… I know him," I said. "Or, I know _of_ him."

"You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Peter. Mueller."

"Yes, I know you. I've seen you at The Academy." (A/N: I have no idea what the HJ school is called, so it's The Academy now! =)

The Academy was an all-boys school. All of the HJ schools were. Hitler didn't believe in female education. He thought they were good for only one thing: having children.

"How-"

"My father speaks in classrooms sometimes. I've seen you…"

"You should have talked to me."

"I would have if I knew you."

"Would you like to go with me to the Café Bismark tonight?"

"Excuse me?" she demanded, surprised.

_No!_ I scolded myself. _Too sudden!_ Mistake #2.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" I retried.

"Well, I-" She paused, looking uncomfortable. "Not exactly, no."

"Would you like to come to the Café Bismark with me?" I asked again. She was going to say no. I felt it coming.

"All right. Sure."

I smiled of relief. Why did she say yes? She had no reason to. Unless she liked me. Maybe she liked me! "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes."

"All right. We can meet around 7?" Mistake #3! I was supposed to pick her up and drive her there!

_It's too late to back out now,_ I told myself. I'd hit my limit, but I couldn't take back the invitation now that she said yes.

"I'll be there. Goodbye, Peter."

"Goodbye."

A/N: a little short, I know. Sorry about that. But the next chapter is good, and the one after it is when this story really starts to get good. I promise some good stuff!

Preview for Chapter 3:

PETER

… Lorraine took a quick look around and turned to leave, but I caught her arm.

"You can't leave so soon," I said. "Sit down. Relax."…

… "What is this? A stupid game? I have mind to report you, Peter Mueller!"

Suddenly, it wasn't about a dumb bet that I'd made. If she reported me I'd be sent away. No questions asked…

… "It's music… Just music."

**_"JEWISH_** music!" she replied.

"Better than Nazi music," I shot back…

… "What are you afraid of?" I challenged. "That you'll like it?"

"Of course not."

"Then prove it."…

… "I don't have to," she said finally.

"You're right," I replied. "You don't." She turned on her heel and left before I could stop her.


	3. 2 Minutes

A/N: the next chapter is from Garrett's POV, so don't worry! Then it's Arvid, then Leone… I'm trying to not do too many Peters just because the first 3 are all Peter. Anyway, here's the next one! Enjoy!

PETER

"Do you think she's going to come?" I asked Otto as we stood by the doors. I figured that if she walked in and heard Swing she'd storm out right away, so I made sure I was at the door to stop her long enough for Garrett and Thomas to see.

"I don't know. The General's daughter? That could be risky."

"She's not coming," I said. "she was just being nice before. Playing along."

"Don't say that. She knows you're an HJ. She has no idea that you're a Swing Kid."

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't like me."

"It's 5 after 7," he said. "If she's coming, she's late."

"Perfect," I muttered. I couldn't remember when I'd been so anxious. I'd always been good around girls.

"Well, good luck," Otto said. "I hope she shows." Then he left.

When Lorraine walked in I almost jumped for joy. I'd done it! The Nazi General's daughter was at a swing party because of me! I'd won the bet!

Lorraine took a quick glance around and turned to leave, but I caught her arm.

"You can't leave so soon," I said. "Sit down. Relax."

"Swing?" she demanded, obviously furious. "How could you trick me like this?"

"It isn't a trick," I replied. "Let's eat."

"What is this? A stupid game? I have mind to report you, Peter Mueller!"

Suddenly, it wasn't about a dumb bet anymore. If she reported me I'd be sent away. No questions asked. And if she told them it was at the Café Bismark I wouldn't be the only one.

"It's music," I said, my voice pleading. "Just music."

**_"JEWISH_** music!" she replied.

"Better than Nazi music," I shot back.

Lorraine stared at me, searching my eyes to try and understand me. "How did you get the uniform?"

"What?"

"The HJ uniform. Would you like to explain to me how it ended up on you? Which one of them did you kill?"

"It's mine," I said. "I'm an HJ."

"No HJ could like swing."

Her comment reminded me of Arvid's a few days ago: "No one who likes swing could become a Nazi."

"Music doesn't have a religion," I said. "It isn't Jewish."

"But it **_is_** illegal."

"Just listen," I begged. "Listen to it for two minutes! You'll love it."

She studied me. "You don't know what I like."

"Yes, but you'd have to be crazy not to like swing. And you, Lorraine Van Esling are _not_ crazy, just misguided a little."

She showed a small hint of a smile. "Well, thank you."

"Please, do you want to sit down?"

She paused again, then finally nodded. "For two minutes. No more, no less."

I smiled of relief and led her to my friends' and my usual table. I wanted to make sure Garrett and Thomas saw her here.

"Why don't you think this music is against Germany?" she asked.

"Because it isn't," I replied. "That's crazy. The only thing it's against is Hitler."

"To speak against him is to speak against the country that he represents," she replied.

"I don't want that ape representing my country. Germany is so much better than this."

"Than what?"

"Killing the innocent. It's no justice."

"Innocent?" she demanded as she stood. "They are what is causing all of our problems! The Great War, our low resources-"

"What did they do?" I answered, standing to stare her in the eye. "Tell me _exactly_ what they did to start the Great War and I'll believe you."

Lorraine turned and stomped no more than six feet away when I stepped in her way.

"Two minutes," I said. "You promised-"

"I won't keep a promise that I made to a Jew-loving pig!"

"What are you afraid of?" I challenged. "That you'll like it?"

"Of course not."

"Then prove it."

_Please let this work,_ I silently begged. _Please let her stay. _I was incredibly nervous now. Scared, even. That she'd report me to her father.

"I don't have to," she said finally.

"You're right," I replied. "You don't." She turned on her heel and left before I could stop her.

A/N: preview for the next chapter!

GARRETT

"I saw Lorraine," I said [to Peter] casually.

"She's going to report me," he said…

… Peter's head perked up. "Leone's here."

I looked over to the door and saw her enter. God put extra effort into her, that much was obvious…

… "She's perfect," I murmured.

"No she isn't," Peter said, seeing the look on her face. "She's hurt."…

… "Where is Arvid?" [Leone asked.]…

… "I don't know. Why?"

"I need to talk to him," she said. "I really need to talk to him. Where does he live? Can you take me there?"

"I don't know-"

"Please!" she begged. Tears formed in her vacant, blind eyes. She spoke again with a quivering lip. "I… I need someone."


	4. Leaving

Here we go again…. Lord knows it's been years since I've updated this fic. It's actually finished, sitting in my notebook, I just don't have all the chapters typed up. Hopefully someone can still enjoy it, even though I wrote it such a long time ago so it's… not my best work. Sorry this chap's so short, too. In fact, y'know what? If you like it, great, but if you don't, don't even bother telling me what's wrong with it. Because I already know.

GARRETT

I spotted a pretty blonde girl heading out of the Bismark. She looked a lot like Van Esling's daughter. I wondered if she was, then decided to approach her. I tapped her on the shoulder as she was about to leave and she turned around to look at me. Definitely a Van Esling; she was stunning.

"Lorraine Van Esling?" I asked. She exploded.

"What?" she demanded, voice raised and angry eyes flared. "Am I famous among the rats? Who are you?"

"My name is Derrik," I lied. I'd learned that it's dangerous to give out my real name while at a swing party, especially to a Nazi general's daughter.

"How do you know my name?"

"You just look a lot like her is all."

"If you dare touch me again I'll report you," she said. Then she stormed out of the cafe.

I caught myself wondering what exactly had just happened between us. _Peter must have scared her away,_ I thought. When I saw him across the room sitting down at a table, I walked over and sat next to him.

"I saw Lorraine," I said casually.

"She's going to report me," he said, seemingly distant. "And probably the rest of the people here."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. She might not do it." Though he spoke a word of hope, Peter looked extremely nervous.

"We should stop the band?" I wondered. "So if they come in..."

"We'll know about it," Peter answered me. "They aren't the only people with brains. We have lookouts. We..." He stopped suddenly, then shook his head a little. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are. But don't worry; you're right. If they bust in, we'll know about it first."

"Still..." Peter's head perked up. "Leone's here."

I looked over to the door and saw her enter. God put extra effort into her, and that much was obvious to any person who looked at her. It seemed like Leone was always in the center. Everyone was always looking at her, revolving around her, and she was never less than perfect. Leone was the kind of person who could talk a long walk outside on a rainy day and stay dry the whole time; she simply had that essence about her. She could run a marathon, win, and manage to never sweat or mess up her hair. She didn't even try, which made her all the more perfect. She was simply that way. A natural goddess.

"She's perfect," I murmured.

"No she isn't," Peter said, seeing the look on her face. "She's hurt."

Then, after my daydream ended, I was able to see what Peter had seen. Her expression... something was largely wrong. We hurried over to her. When Peter touched her hand, her other one flew up and smacked him in the face.

"Leone! Leone!" I said quickly. "It's Peter and Garrett. It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" she said instantly. "Which one did I hit? I'm so sorry!"

"Peter," Peter said. "You hit Peter, me. But that's alright; I'm used to it. What's wrong?"

"Where is Arvid?" she asked us.

I looked to Peter. I hadn't seen Arvid yet tonight, and it appeared that Peter hadn't either, because he shook his head. "I don't know. Why?"

"I need to talk to him," she said. "I really need to talk to him. Where does he live? Can you take me there?"

"I don't – "

"Please!" she begged. Tears formed in her vacant, blind eyes. She spoke again with a quivering lip. "I... I need someone."

Next chapter...

ARVID

..."What happened?" I asked, getting off my bed...

..."He hit Conrad. He... he hit him."...

... "Leone, did he touch you?"

... "I heard Conrad yell. I tried to stop it... hold me..."

... Leone sniffed and pulled away to face me. She pulled up her long red hair so that her shoulder showed... it was still bleeding quite a bit...

... "Where are you?" she asked suddenly, her voice slightly shrill. "I can't feel you! Arvid!"


End file.
